


Touch adverse and hiding it

by EchoFall



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Panic Attacks, SpyDad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoFall/pseuds/EchoFall
Summary: Spy has always hid how the slightest touch can make him tense up, so what happens when he’s caught off guard in a hug?
Relationships: Heavy & Medic (Team Fortress 2), Heavy & Spy (Team Fortress 2), Scout & Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Touch adverse and hiding it

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: @echo-fall and @scream-fortress-two

Spy had been talking with his son as any normal father would do, so he was constantly preparing himself to be touched. He made the flinches and tending from being touched unnoticeable to any of his teammates in his presence, but he couldn’t hide what happened when he was hugged. 

He wasn’t expecting the arms that suddenly wrapped themselves around his body without warning, nor could he expect Scout to almost completely wrap the rest of himself around Spy like some kind of sloth or koala. He couldn’t hide his flinch or tensing this time, he couldn’t hide his quickening intake of breath. 

The arms quickly dislodged themselves when Scout felt Spy tensed up beneath him. He looked up and saw the pure fear in Spy’s blown open eyes for a split second, before they quickly flitted themselves away to another random point in the room, trying to avoid eye contact. Scout’s brow furrowed as he looked at the tensed, slightly shaking figure that was his dad. 

“Dad?” he asked softly, reaching a hand out to Spy’s arm before deciding to retract it instead. This odd behaviour caught the eye of Medic, who had been talking to Heavy in another part of the room. He rather impolitely shushed Heavy before turning his full attention to Spy and Scout. Heavy quickly followed his gaze to watch the pair as well, his expression darkening after seeing the look on Spy’s face. 

Scout took a small, slow step towards Spy, who took an equal step back. “Spy? Dad? Are you okay? Why are you so panicky all of a sudden?” He asked rapidly, knowing he was rambling. Spy didn’t answer any of his barrage of questions, instead just staring at Scout with an unseeing gaze tinted with fear. His breathing had quickened, causing Scout to fear if he was getting enough air in. 

Medic took a step forward and cocked his head to the side. “Herr Spy?” He called. Spy flinched back as if he had been struck, his breath getting caught in his throat. His head quickly swung around to meet Medic’s even though his eyes were still unfocused. He took many small, shaking steps back until he hit the wall behind him, where he attempted to make himself as small as possible. 

Medic’s eyes widened as he watched Spy’s erratic and worrying behaviour. “Herr Spy is having a panic attack.” He explained, looking between Heavy and Scout. Scout had an unreadable expression on his face as he looked at Spy, who had now begun whispering what he assumed to be pleas in french and trembling. 

“A panic attack, huh? How do we help him?” He asked, not looking back at Medic. 

“Vell, we could-“ 

“Leetle Spy.” A deep, rumbling voice ran out, causing everyone in the room to look to Heavy. Spy froze suddenly, his eyes piercing through Heavy. Heavy took a step forward. “You do not have to be scared. We will not hurt you.” 

These words snapped Medic out of his frozen state and caused him to start chattering again. “I don’t think he can understand you right now. Anyways, I think it will take a little more than just saying so to convi-“ His mouth snapped shut as Heavy gave him a look. 

When Medic stopped talking, Heavy turned his attention back to Spy. “Heavy will not hurt you, Spy. Whatever you think is happening is not. You are here at base, with Medic and Scout and Heavy. We will not hurt you.” He continued, stepping closer to Spy until he was right in front of him. There was silence for a moment as Spy simply stared up as Heavy, seemingly processing what he was just told. 

“Can I touch you?” Heavy asked, lifting a massive paw of a hand up to where Spy could see it. Spy blinked. 

“I-“ he started, before cutting himself off. There was a brief pause where no one spoke. “I don’t know…” he whispered finally. Heavy nodded before slowly reaching out to Spy’s shoulder with telegraphed movements, giving Spy plenty of opportunity to move away. He didn’t, so Heavy continued. He could feel Spy tense briefly as Heavy’s hand made contact with his shoulder, but he quickly relaxed under the weight. 

“I-... I’m sorry…” he murmured to Heavy, who in returned started rubbing small circles on Spy’s back with his hand. 

“Is no need for apologies. Is not your fault.” He said matter-of-factly, carefully taking a step closer to Spy without the other really noticing. Spy looked exhausted as Heavy gently nudged towards his warm stomach, causing him to collapse into Heavy as soon as his legs no longer needed to support him. Spy was out cold as soon as his head hit the solid warm wall that was Heavy, causing him to chuckle. 

Heavy softly picked him up and deposited him onto the couch, before looking at Scout. “Do not disturb him. Let him rest.” He said simply, causing Scout to stare dumbly at him for a moment before he regained his senses. 

“Uh, yeah, ok, I'll let him sleep. I’ll stay here so the others don’t wake him up and so I can apologise to him when he does wake up.” He stated in a slightly quieter voice than normal. He looked at Spy with concern before sitting down in an armchair near the couch. 

Medic had a small smile on his face as he looked at the pair. “Somehow,” He whispered to Scout, “I do not think you will be the one apologising.” Scout looked puzzled for a moment, before he figured out what Medic meant. 

“Oh Hell no am I letting him try to apologise to me for something that was very clearly my fault! If he even tries to apologise to me I’ll-“ 

“Scout! Shh!” Heavy whisper yelled, causing Scout to stop and look sheepish. 

“Sorry…” He whispered with a grin. Heavy huffed out a laugh as Medic started talking again. 

“Try to be quiet. He will be tired when he wakes up, as is usual after a panic attack.” He explained, causing Scout to nod.

Heavy and Medic then took their leave, leaving Scout to watch over Spy and hopefully not wake him up in the process. When they reached Medic’s laboratory, said mercenary turned to Heavy. 

“How did you know that would work?” He asked. Heavy shrugged. 

“I did not.” He replied.


End file.
